


Five seconds too late

by DooDaDoos



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), SPECTRE (2015), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: AU, Gen, I'm really not good at tagging sorry, James Bond - Freeform, Q - Freeform, Q is American
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5636227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DooDaDoos/pseuds/DooDaDoos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au in which Bond is MI6's newest 00-agent, forced to work with Simon Masters,nicknamed Q, An American CIA-agent following the trail of a group of smugglers to London. Of course, the two instantly despise each other, always bickering. As a result of the bickering, Q storms off, needing to clear his head. When he goes back, he was 5 seconds too late to stop a bullet going into Bond's chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five seconds too late

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is actually my first ever fanfic, and my first piece of writing in several years, so it may not be as good as I want it to be. And, English is not my native language, so forgive me for any mistakes! Feel free to write to me if you see any, and I'll fix it! And it's not gonna be long. It's actually gonna be only one chapter. And one last thing, it's wirtten from Q's point of view.

James bloody Bond. Q sighed just at the thought of that name. Why they even were chosen to work together was beyond him. It was a week ago that they met for the first time, and they had been arguing and fighting ever since. Last such argument was under 5 minutes ago, and Q ended up storming off. He can't even remember why they started arguing, and after a few minutes, he decided to go back, to maybe talk it out with him. It was a short walk back, and he had expected to see Bond smirking at him, as if saying 'I won'.

Bond did not. Instead, he was laying on his back, both his hands clutched around his chest. That set Q in motion, sped up his movements, and he quickly knelt down besides him, gently removing his hands from what looked like a gunshot-wound. Q was panicking, but he didn't show it. Instead, he called for an ambulance, and pressed on the wound to stop the blood from pumping out. Bond was begenning to hyperventilate. Q tried to calm him, tried to ease the pain the best he could. If Bond died, it would be blood on his hands.. If he hadn't left.. If he hadn't stormed off.. A deep sigh of relief escapes him when he heard the ambulance. He stands up, lets the paramedics take Bond in the amublance. And he's praying.

 

\----------------

2 days later

\----------

Thankfully, Bond survived. He would get a nasty scar, but thats a small price. With hesitant steps, Q walked into the hospital-room where Bond was.

Several years later, after getting over their differences, they got married. And they still are


End file.
